


难逃一死

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Lolita
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 尤露希安与伊万之间有一层说不清道不明的关系，而这也酿成了悲剧。
Relationships: Female Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	难逃一死

尤露希安轻轻吻着伊万的唇，对方没有任何动静，他只是偶尔会因为瘙痒而发出细微的、不耐烦的小小呻吟。这是在半夜，伊万早已熟睡，可是他顽皮的小情人永远都是热情高涨的，尤露希安在黑暗中伸出她的舌头，舔过伊万微张的唇，再往下舔过对方有了胡渣后刺啦啦的下巴。尤露希安有时候就像只猫，十七岁未完全成熟的少女最像那种会在摆着可爱姿势的同时卖弄性感的生物了，她大胆、敏捷，又灵敏、胆怯，对成年人的世界半知半懂，好奇着、探索着、撩拨着。

没有反应让她觉得无聊，换了个姿势钻进被子里去，她爬到伊万身上，大幅度的动作有些惊醒对方了，伊万在抬手的同时睁开眼睛，他皱着眉在黑暗中使劲眨眼，什么东西都看不见，但是他耳中可以听到一些轻微的喘息，感觉到睡衣也被撩了起来。他本想大声叫喊，在思考了几秒钟之后意识终于重回大脑，然后他又气又笑，往一旁摸索着要去开灯，却被女孩子从被子中伸出的手一把摁住。

“别开。”尤露希安那介于成年人和少年之间的声音蛊惑着伊万停下了他的动作，他可以感受到女孩子小巧的手掌正一圈一圈在他的肚脐上画着圈，她的指尖凉凉的，估计是着了夜间的寒气，也像晚开的花儿一样全是露水，这让伊万可以感受到鲜活的生命，这也让他充满生气，尤露希安像流泉一样浇灌着他快要被生活磨得枯萎的心。伊万将那手移回来，一下一下抚摸着少女带着些水汽的长发，伊万顺着那头发，想象着早上他要用哪种颜色的绸缎将那长发扎起来，用哪套衣服装扮起他的姑娘，再用哪一款小巧精致的首饰喂饱女孩的心。尤露希安并不满足于仅仅只用手指去在伊万的肚子上画圈，她捏捏那里有些松软的肉，然后抬起头来做了个挑逗的眼神，但她知道伊万并看不到，在这个黑夜之里，他们只能看到想象出来的东西，想象出来的对方的神情、不曾在的云彩、未起的太阳，还有那脑中的明天，在这辨别不出来是什么时间的夜晚，那明天是在二十几个小时之后的事了。

“你胖了。”女孩子凑近了伊万，她是循着对方清浅的呼吸声摸索到对方脸的，她的唇顺着伊万的鼻子一路偏去，慢慢的，既像是在寻找又像是在调情，伊万摈住呼吸想听听接下去她会再说些什么，可是尤露希安并不再说话，头又移开，用舌尖在他肚脐附近打圈，发尖也扫过那附近的皮肤，她不仅像只猫科动物一般舔着，到后来的玩心更加重起来，她这个年纪的姑娘总有那么些令人摸不着头脑的想法，而尤露希安又是这其中的翘楚。她停下自己的动作，在伊万身上弓着背坐了一会儿，被子被她撑起，像个小小的岩洞，而她是这个岩洞的妖精，睁大着眼睛盯着伊万躺着的地方看。

“怎么了？”伊万想要起身也被对方摁了下去，他的姑娘不发一语，然后他听到衣服的悉索声，然后尤露希安用她冰凉的手牵起他的，再带着他一起往她身上放。伊万每一次触摸到尤露希安的肌肤都会发颤，他知道这是不对的，自己会被扣上一个“猥亵未成年人”的罪名，而这样的罪人在监狱里是最受唾弃的，但是尤露希安喜欢主动挑拨他，用一切她的手段来达成她的目的，都是蜜糖，都是毒药，都是糖衣炮弹，尤露希安知道如何运用自己身上的每一处性感带，她知道伊万喜欢什么，不同于她手掌温度的温暖胴体，还有她那些白化的特征，尤其是那眼睛，尽管她视力并不好，可她也不会佩戴那丑陋的眼镜，这会遮挡那眼睛的美貌，伊万说的，在他牵着自己跳舞的时候凑在她耳边说的。于是尤露希安指引着伊万找到她的胸部下方，她小声地说“摸摸她”，她特意用了一个女性指代词，显得更加富有情色气息一点，而伊万抖着手抗拒着，他总会在尤露希安的指引之下做错事，错在原则上、错得非常离谱的事，他试图把自己的手从对方手中抽出来，可是尤露希安现在的力气倒是比他大了些，死死拽着就是不放。

“尤尼娅，睡觉吧。”伊万放弃抵抗般地把手搁在对方胸部下方的皮肤上，可是他没有在往上，他只是放在那里，然后对尤露希安说着些毁坏气氛的话语，女孩儿抿着唇不说话，她松开了伊万的手然后从他身上下来，那小岩洞消失了，尤露希安套好自己的睡裙就掀开被子下了床，她从床头柜拿了点东西就跑去阳台上将自己锁起来，伊万有些无力地喊着她的名字，他担心对方的会着凉，想让她再回到被窝中来，他不知道阳台躺椅上那一床毯子到底够不够尤露希安抵抗住夜晚的凉气，可任凭他如何恳求，他的女孩儿就是不肯再将自己放出来。伊万也起来，他走到玻璃门前坐下，看到尤露希安用打火机点烟，他只看到火焰突然窜出来，又很快就消下去，仅剩那么点遐想，他甚至不知道对方是在点烟还是拿着打火机给自己留下些烧伤的痕迹。他提心吊胆地坐了很久，直到尤露希安把门打开他得以进入阳台，他闻到香烟的味道于是松了一口气，这个城市是安静的，他的女孩也是安静的，此刻尤露希安将头轻轻靠在他的肩上，手指尖是一支抽了一半的烟，那烟味一直往他鼻子里头钻，然后尤露希安再凑近了些，她去摸伊万的脸颊，伊万尴尬地笑笑，他觉得不应该再让尤露希安这么下去，这不仅会让他出事，他的女孩也会有事。

“我们不该再这么下去尤尼娅，你看你才十七岁，而我要比你大了足足十岁。你不能这样宝贝，你是在引诱我犯罪。”伊万把尤露希安的手从他脸上拉下去，女孩子翻了个白眼，伊万看不到，但他知道她一定这么做了。

“可你爱我。”半晌之后黑暗中才响了这么一句话，轻声但沙哑，还有些烟的苦涩与少女的沉重，尤露希安看得到伊万，她一直是看得到，无论她身处何方都能找到伊万，她想这大概是她独自一人的本事，除了她没人拥有。

“话不能这么说尤尼娅……”伊万搂着她，他把额头轻轻抵住尤露希安的头顶，试图用行动安抚她，用言语说服她。

“但是你爱我，我也爱你，何况你已经犯罪了。”那姑娘嘴角翘起来笑了下，伊万甚至都能从这话里听出些这意味来，很骄傲，也很冰冷，而且更加令他捉摸不透。尤露希安总让他看不明白，他第一次在一场派对上见到这姑娘时，她穿着红色的高跟舞鞋和看着过时的衣裙，跟着她的那几个好友走进他的派对。她喝啤酒，站在一个角落整理她印着暗色玫瑰的裙摆；她抽烟，像个十七岁的青少年那样莽撞无知；她美丽，那种骄傲、自信与青春是从她的举手投足之间流露出来的，浑然天成，自然赋予了她一切，唯独缺少一颗普通的心。尤露希安只用一个眼神就把伊万勾了过去，而在那之前伊万也从未曾感受过这般年纪少女的美好，他以为十七岁的女孩子同他那会儿的一样蠢笨无知，他那会儿只愿追着成熟女性身后跑，可现在他却甘愿跪倒在一个少女的裙摆之下。

尤露希安靠在伊万怀里，她闭上眼开始享受这时间，这时间过得很慢，慢到她已经不愿去推算日升会是几点，她开始想些别的东西，比如说她与伊万跳的第一支舞，在那场派对过后，她喝了大量的啤酒与伏特加，说不定还有一些龙舌兰，她记不清，那个时候她就已经浑浑噩噩的，然后伊万拉着她跳舞，也不知道是伊万拉着她还是她缠着对方，她只是觉得这个男人可爱，不同于同龄人或是年龄比她小的男孩子的可爱，伊万的可爱是成熟的，他皱起眉来对着醉酒的自己露出的无奈笑容是最最可爱的，尤露希安可以指出来，她能看出来他对自己有意思，她一向是知道的，谁能忍心拒绝她呢？他们跳的第一支舞名字她已经记不清楚了，她只记得那曲子很慢很慢，不像是她以往在酒吧之类的地方所随着摇摆身体的那些，这曲子太古典，古典到她快要在酒精的作用下睡去。

她就这么闭目想着她如何与伊万一起在地板上转啊转的，她轻轻哼着记忆里头的那首曲子，是一个挺忧伤的调子，她当然是听不太懂，那不是她的风格，可她就是听出来了很悲伤很悲伤，再一次真正听到的话她说不定会流泪。伊万讶异地听着他的小情人在哼这曲子，他听尤露希安很沉醉于其中，尽管她唱得走音，勉强才能听出那舞曲的调子来，但是伊万仍觉得心酸，他去亲尤露希安的脸，他知道他得离开，不能再沉醉在少女的臂弯中。他爱尤露希安，爱她纯真的美，爱她放浪的美，爱尤露希安的每一寸肌肤和每一片灵魂，可是他的理智告诉他不能再看着这个小巫女，会施魔法的小巫女，她会吸人精血，而伊万有时会想，在看着尤露希安在他身边缓缓醒来的时候，她会不会是十七世纪存活至今的女巫，没有其他的本领，只是吸取男性的精气而青春永驻？

尤露希安和伊万又相处了一周，她明显是感觉到伊万在逃避自己，他开始晚归，开始不知所踪，留尤露希安一个人在空卧室里抱臂取暖。她很冷，却又不想盖那被子，现在是初夏，她感觉不到一点暑意。尤露希安瞎想了很多东西，与伊万接触过的女性她都一一数了过来，正着数一遍再反着数一遍，她每个晚上都做这件事，两三遍之后入睡，第二天醒来的时候伊万早已出门。伊万每次会算好时间再回来，所以他所见到的就只有在床上蜷成一团的尤露希安，他总看着她表示着没有安全感的睡姿，他在心里默念道歉，然后抱起被子与枕头睡在客厅。

尤露希安开始变得脾气暴躁与神经质，她更加激烈地去挑逗伊万，换各式各样的花招，可是她越努力伊万便越无动于衷，看着她的眼神也愈发充满悲悯。她很愤怒，也十分焦虑，她觉得自己被伊万又当成了一个可爱又可怜的玩偶，她以为他们说好了的，要把她看做一个人，而非一个精致的小娃娃，现在伊万就是这个态度，这让她难过，又心生恶意。尤露希安需要发泄，她砸一切她能看到的东西，花瓶、玻璃杯还有盘子与碗，也不去收拾那些碎片，只是等着伊万回来折腾，这下伊万更加不再像从前那般宠她哄她，伊万只是觉得难以理解，他看看房内的杂乱再看看睡着的尤露希安，他只觉得累，看见他的女孩也再也没有以前的那种热切的感觉。他会拖着疲累的身体收拾这一切，但他再也不在家里睡了，他跑到附近一个旅馆住下，来躲避尤露希安的喜怒无常。他有时觉得自己是否逃避得太过分，他知道女孩子也会吃点药，这就跟她擅长抽烟一样，对于尤露希安来说便是日常，伊万并不是很能理解这些青少年，他们吃着身体的本钱，迟早有一天是要还出来的。

但不是现在，他想，他可以回去，但也不是现在，

尤露希安渐渐消停下来，她在看到伊万只是用烦躁的眼神对着自己的时候沉默了，然后停止了一切的破坏行为。伊万以为她终于停下了这些幼稚的行为，然后他搬回去，重新又与尤露希安住在一块儿，可是他再也不去碰她，在另一方面他思考着该如何向尤露希安提出希望终止这段感情，他在沙发上翻来覆去了好几个晚上，在周末向女孩子摊牌，他在说出“分手”的时候仔细观察了尤露希安的表情，她木着脸，还有些无所谓的神情，于是伊万便放了心，他想尤露希安值得更好的人，但不会是他，她没必要在他身上吊死。他想帮尤露希安一起整理箱子，被女孩子拒绝，她冷笑着说“不需要”，但又不准许他在她未离开这房子之前踏出卧室，于是他只得靠在一旁看尤露希安把胸罩内裤之类的折叠整齐放进她的箱子。尤露希安把所有伊万给买的东西都留了下来，带走了身上的纹身和一些疤痕，伊万目送她昂着头走出房门的时候叹气，他甚至还想再为她扎最后一次头发，可是他最后什么也没有做，垂着手说了“再见”。

而如果他叫住尤露希安说要帮她扎个辫子就不会让他短暂的人生染上悲剧色彩，他死于他自己的优柔寡断和徘徊不定，他说他爱尤露希安，用所有的东西、用一切来爱这个女孩子，可是到最后他也只是说了“再见”。

尤露希安想要看一下伊万是否能为她付出所有，她所指的太简单不过了，她曾试探性地问他“你真的可以？”，伊万被爱情冲昏头脑而允诺了一切，尤露希安正是要来取这个“一切”，她想这是她应得的，没有人可以抢走。

她在一个雨夜又再一次敲响了伊万房子的门，伊万正打算整理行李离开这个地方去重新开始新的生活，他必须要离开这里，他待在这里唯有溺死海中。他开了门，见是尤露希安后便愣在原地，他没想到对方还会再来找他，而尤露希安余光一瞥就见到了伊万大开着的行李箱，看上去正准备离开这里。

“你要走？”尤露希安心里头的火气冒了上来，可她依旧装得无动于衷，见伊万点了头她也真觉得难受，心就像是被割碎一般，她咬咬下唇，觉得此刻站在这里的自己真是太过狼狈太过卑微。她含糊其辞地说“我要来拿些东西”，然后在伊万还没有反应过来的时候就拉过他吻上去。伊万的口腔里瞬间充满了烟味，他知道尤露希安又抽过烟，苦苦的让他心里不太好受。他本想推开她，再不推开他就又要陷进去了，可是在他要伸手的时候却有东西捅进了他的身体，接着是下一刀、再一刀。尤露希安与伊万分开，她看着伊万捂住伤口往后趔趄着倒去，她一步步往前然后机械地往伊万身体里捅刀子，她大脑中正惊恐地叫嚣着“你快还手快制止我”，身体却犹如有个程序给了她指令一般。她不知道为什么伊万没有反抗，她只听到些惨叫，然后便是伊万哀求着她住手以及请求她原谅的话语，但尽管如此尤露希安还是没停下来，她听够这些道歉的话了，每一个男人都这么对她说，她以为伊万会不同，结果他依旧用这种话来欺骗自己。她看着对方渐渐不动了，呼吸也十分微弱，她站在客厅里不知所措，站了很久，然后她如梦方醒般把刀子扔在一旁跪了下来。尤露希安的长发垂在伊万身边，她用染血的手去抚摸对方的脸，她爱怜地看着伊万死灰般的脸，她多么爱这个男人，他有着可爱的大鼻子和好看的下巴弧线，比她的任何一个同龄男孩都要好看个几十万倍。然后她俯下身来亲吻着伊万的唇，就像伊万还有生气的时候那样撩拨着他。

尤露希安哭着站起来，她看看伊万的躯体那泪水便就翻涌地更加厉害，她的四肢现在是真正的冰凉，她用双臂环绕住自己想要驱走寒气，她开始感受到夏日里的悲伤，这种悲伤铺天盖地地朝她冲过来，冲过她的每一道精心假设的防线，在伊万与她分手的时候没有崩溃，却在这个时候，在她以为她取回了自己的东西，在她以为自己应该已经解气的时候，兵败如山倒。

她跌跌撞撞地跑出去，她也不知道自己跑去哪里，大雨将她的视线模糊地不成样。她好像是跑上了一座桥，她撑着栏杆向下看去，只看到豆大的雨点打在河里把河水搅得翻天覆地，她又闭起眼，把自己隔离在外界世界之中。她开始想象自己在一间空屋子里转圈，其实是在跳一支随意的舞，她赤着脚，踩着厚厚的灰尘，周围扬起那些令人难受的粉尘。唱片机里传出沙哑的乐曲，那首让她感到无尽悲伤的曲子，让那种夏日里的悲伤越发蔓延开来。尤露希安说过她若再一次听见这曲子她会哭，她想着自己一边落泪一边不停旋转，最后在曲终之前停下来，想象中的她睁开眼，现实里的她也睁开眼，她知道那房子，没有了伊万之后的他的卧室，他们的卧室，积满了灰，死气沉沉，那地板、那窗台、那书架正等着她去清扫，可她却什么也不想做。她只是站在那里，脑中回荡着那首只会让整个夏日更加悲伤的曲子，脚也不受自己控制一般想要随着那节拍转起圈来，一圈复又一圈。

尤露希安翻过栏杆站在桥沿，她不知道这桥有多高，她只是有点想要跳下去，跳进河里去随着河流一直往下，让雨水冲刷走她身上和脑中的罪孽。她只想这么做，去地狱什么的也好，她只想与伊万起码待在同一个地方，在这个时候她又想到自己曾经在泳池里慢慢脱下她的比基尼，她的手指甲是鲜艳的大红色，她一点一点解开那些个蝴蝶结，而伊万就坐在对面，对着自己目瞪口呆。他也去不了天堂，尤露希安这么想，随后胜利般地微笑起来，她又往前挪了挪，死死盯住水面。

她跳了下去。


End file.
